


It All Comes Full Circle

by CrazyBucket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/F, No one messes with the widow, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At SHIELD some guys are spreading rumors about the Widow, and as a result some even stranger rumors start to follow up.</p>
<p>feat. a very annoyed Maria and a very sneaky spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Full Circle

Maria and Natasha have been in a relationship for over a year now. Everything was blissfully calm, and there were no indications of a breakup in the foreseeable future, much to the contrary actually. They were both happy as they could be, and although Nat wanted to walk around the helicarrier screaming of happiness, she couldn’t do so, due to the fact that Maria was her boss and it would be just plain unprofessional. The list of people who knew about it had two names only: Fury and Clint. More often than not everything went smoothly for them, but today was not the case.

This morning, as Maria was trying to achieve completeness through a cup of coffee at the cafeteria, which was incredibly hard considering the quality of coffee beans SHIELD provided, she heard a few guys, more specifically agents Harrisson, Jenkins, Broderick and Steiner, gossiping about having sex with Natasha of all people. Each story was more ludicrous than the other and Maria was fully aware that her girlfriend did none of those things, but apparently every guy wanted to be the one who “nailed” the Black Widow, and it just pissed her off in a level beyond belief. She didn’t show it, of course, after all this was AD HIll, commander of the biggest flying bathtub the world has even known.

But forcing herself to keep quiet did little to calm her down. She finally came to her senses and saw that there was little she could do, despite sending one of the loudest of the group (Harrisson) to desk duty for no reason, so she lets it pass.

A few weeks later, she was once again in the cafeteria, hearing a very similar talk, but this time so much more amusing:

“Have you hear about agent Harrisson?”

“The one who slept with the Black Widow?”

“Yes! Him!”

“What about him?”

“Humor has it he likes to dress like a Disney Princess, and can only get it on if referred to as Princess Consuela.”

They laugh.

“What a creep.”

“That’s nothing. I heard Jenkins can only do it if he is holding a picture of Magaret Thatcher on his left hand”

“Ok, that’s just plain weird.”

“What is wrong with guys these days?”

“I have no idea, but I’m sure as hell never sleeping with one of them.”

And Maria keeps hearing all kinds of crazy stories about the quartet the following days, one crazier than the former. She starts to get suspicious, and when Nat gets back from a short mission, she can’t help but talk to her about it:

“Have you heard all those rumors about Steiner?”

“What? That calls for her mother when he… hum… reaches completion?”

“Yeah.” Maria confirms.

“Everybody has their kink I guess.”

“What about the one with Broderick?’

“The guy who is prone to post coital crying?”

Hill nods. “Crazy, huh?”

“Yeah. But my personal favorite is the one about Harrission, or should I say Princess Consuela?”

Maria laughs. Then it hits her.

“Oh my God. You did it, didn't you?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Natasha answers mischievously.

“You really did it didn’t you?” She looks at Nat, who very lamely tries to deny, but the spy’s eyes tell it all. “They deserved it I give you that. But why?”

“To teach them a lesson I guess.” Natasha starts to take off her boots. “When they made up stories about me, they gave me all the power really.” She looks at her girlfriend. “I could tell people the most absurd things about them and everyone would believe it, after all they confirmed they did it themselves.” she looks directly to Maria’s eyes. “And I saw how worked up you got when those rumors came up.”

“Believe me, it wasn’t easy.” She takes a few steps forward. “You are genius. I’m so attracted to you right now.” She comes closer and wraps her arms around Natasha.

“Aren’t you always?” 

“True.” Maria starts to undress Nat, stopping when she sees the underwear the redhead is wearing. “Lacy underwear? For a mission?”

“It just makes me feel powerful and unstoppable.”

“It sure does.” She starts to kiss Nat’s neck. “Let’s not let it go to waste then.” 

They start kissing, and very sexy times ensue. But this one no one was going to hear about it, as it was actually true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So out of nowhere I decided to write hahha I don't have a lot of patience or talent to be a writer, so I'm just enjoying this thing while it lasts. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Comments as usual make my day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
